


This Must Be The Place

by tlinrookie



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, College/University, Infidelity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Break Up, Sexting, Sexual Content, Wedding, but not between Creek, endgame creek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlinrookie/pseuds/tlinrookie
Summary: “I’ll be honest though,” Clyde said as he began grabbing bottles from Craig to place on the belt, “I had my doubts before. Back in high school, I was afraid we were going to have to marryyouoff first, like, right after we graduated.”He nudged his shoulder.“Damn, dude, it’s a good thing we dodgedthatbullet, huh?”-After more than a year apart, Tweek and Craig reunite at a friend's wedding and discover they were never truly able to let go of one another.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Original Male Character(s), Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Endgame Creek - Relationship
Comments: 57
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

_You come beating like moth's wings_

_Spastic and violently_

_Whipping me into a storm_

_Shaking me down to the core_

* * *

“Dude, I can’t believe one of us is getting married,” Clyde said as he and Craig wandered down the aisles of the liquor store. He heaved a case of Pabst Blue Ribbon off the shelf and handed it to Craig. Craig clutched the case of beer and arranged the bottles they had already secured in the crook of his arm, giving Clyde a grunt of acknowledgement. 

They turned the corner into another aisle, stacks and stacks of libations reaching to the ceiling. Clyde leaned forward and studied the selection with narrowed eyes. 

“I mean,” Clyde continued, passing a finger over all the different, colorful labels, “I always knew Token would be first. He’s always had his shit together.” 

He passed Craig a bottle of Tequila- 

“More than me.” 

A bottle of Fireball- 

“More than you, too.” 

Clyde straightened back up and dusted his hands together with a grin. He nodded toward the front of the store. Under the weight of their selection, Craig readjusted his load as he turned to follow Clyde to the check out counter. 

“I’ll be honest though,” Clyde said as he began grabbing bottles from Craig to place on the belt, “I had my doubts before. Back in high school, I was afraid we were going to have to marry  _ you  _ off first, like, right after we graduated.” 

Craig said nothing, keeping his eyes trained on the scanner as the cashier rang up their items. Clyde nudged his shoulder. 

“Damn, dude, it’s a good thing we dodged  _ that  _ bullet, huh?” 

Craig just shrugged in response. Sighing, he scooped the items off the counter and headed toward the exit, leaving Clyde behind to pay and flirt with the cashier. As Craig pushed the glass door open, he immediately shielded his eyes as the late summer sunset seared the parking lot and bounced off the shiny asphalt. He could hear Clyde clambering behind him, humming some Top 40 song under his breath. 

Craig slumped in the passenger seat as he unlocked his phone and began scrolling through Instagram. With a hiccup and a sputter, the engine of Clyde’s old Ford Explorer roared to life and they pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the highway. 

“Give me an ETA there, won’t ya, buddy?” Clyde said as he flipped his sunglasses down from the top of his head. He reached forward to adjust the volume on the radio and begin scanning through the stations. 

Craig opened up his GPS and punched in the address Token had sent them earlier. His eyes zeroed in on the estimated time of arrival in the left corner of the screen. 

“Half hour,” he said.

“Sweet! Dude, I am so ready to party. Tonight is going to be freaking sick.” 

“It’s not going to be any different than any other time you, me, Jimmy, and Token hang out.” Craig said. 

“No dude! It’s totally different! This is, like, some of Token’s last moments of freedom. The clock is ticking, man. We have to give him a good send off. After this, he’s going to be tied down. The old ball and chain. Gotta get home to the old lady. This is his last hurrah. This is the last time we will all be able to party together, just us guys!” 

“You need to calm down. Nichole is cool. She won’t keep Token from hanging out with us.” 

Clyde hummed, unconvinced. “Mark my words, dude. We will never see Token again. All of his time will henceforth be devoted to _honey-do_ _lists_ and _spending time with the in-laws._ I’ve seen it happen!” 

“When have you ever seen that happen?” 

“I’ve seen it happen, man!” 

They fell into a brief silence as Clyde drummed his fingers against the steering wheel and hummed along to the radio. Craig stretched his legs over the floorboard and rolled his head to the side to stare out of the window, the passing trees becoming blurs of color before his eyes. 

After a moment, Clyde spoke again, “So, are you going to be okay spending a night away from your  _ boo _ ?” 

Craig shifted awkwardly in his seat. 

“I guess,” he said. 

“I’m proud of you man,” Clyde continued, flicking his turn signal on and heading down a narrow, bumpy road. “It’s good to do things on your own, be independent. It used to be so hard to get you to do anything on your own, you know, without Tw-” 

“I’ll be fine, Clyde,” Craig interrupted. 

“I’m just saying. It’s good to have your own life, man, do things on your own. It’s healthier.” 

Craig continued to stare out the windshield. Clyde was not deterred. 

“You know, I’ve got a good feeling about Alex. I think he might be the one.” 

Craig rolled his head to the side to look at Clyde, his expression blank as usual. 

“Isn’t that something for  _ me  _ to decide?” 

“Well, yeah, but it’s been going well, right? These past couple of months? He’s going to be a doctor, man. He’s a catch!” 

Craig sighed, “Yeah, things have been fine.” 

“You could be a trophy husband. Let him make the big bucks and you can just spend it on cool shit. You’d probably have to do some stuff in return though, that’s only fair. You might wanna put out every  now and then, but that’s not a problem for you, huh, buddy?” Clyde winked and nudged Craig’s shoulder. 

Craig said nothing. 

“ _ I’d  _ be a good trophy husband,” Clyde said thoughtfully. “Did you know Bebe’s going to law school? That might be the best path for me. My grades aren’t so good, dude.” 

“They might be better if you actually opened a book every once in a while instead of playing video games every night,” Craig scoffed. 

“ _ Hey.  _ How about you hop off my dick, Craig? Don’t act like you don’t play video games. I can hear you in your room playing with your door shut.” 

Craig rolled his eyes. 

“I can hear through your walls. I’ve always been able to.” 

“Clyde, that is an incredible invasion of privacy,” Craig said with a pointed look. 

Clyde snorted, “Yeah right. You never cared about that before. I swear, freshman year, I really think you were rubbing it in my face. You knew I was sad I wasn’t getting any, but you couldn’t be bothered to keep it down  _ then,  _ could you?” 

“What are you talking about?” Craig sighed, leaning his head back in his seat and pulling his phone out to start scrolling again. 

“I’m talking about freshman year, like, every weekend. Tweek would come up and you’d be in there going at it all night long. Remember that one time I walked in on you guys? You still didn’t tone it down. You were flaunting it cause you knew I wasn’t having any luck with the ladies.” 

Craig swallowed the tiny lump in his throat, coughing so it dissolved completely before he spoke. 

“Clyde, if you ever think I am  _ anywhere  _ close to thinking  _ anything  _ about you while I’m having sex, you are sorely mistaken.” 

“Whatever, man,” Clyde shrugged as he took a sip of the warm Coke that had been sitting in the cupholder, “I’m just glad I don’t have to listen to Tw-” 

“ _ Clyde _ ,” Craig hissed, thumping his head against the headrest, “fuck- this is third time you have brought him up today. Can you please stop talking about him?” 

Seemingly surprised by Craig’s reaction, Clyde sputtered for a moment. “Dude, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to piss you off. I thought you were over it?” 

Craig sighed, glaring out the window, “I  _ am _ . I just don’t feel like talking about my ex boyfriend all night. We are supposed to be having a good time tonight. I don’t want to think about all of that shit.” 

Clyde recoiled in his seat with the kicked-puppy look on his face that always appeared after a tongue-lashing from Craig, “I’m sorry, man,” he mumbled. 

“It’s fine.”

Craig reached forward and turned up the volume on the radio. He didn’t even like the song, but he hoped Clyde would get the hint. 

Of course, he didn’t. 

“You know, Tweek’s probably going to be at the wedding.” 

Craig closed his eyes and kept quiet. Clyde glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, wondering if he just hadn’t heard him. 

“I know,” Craig said finally. 

“Are you going to talk to him?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Well, I don’t think you should,” Clyde sat up in his seat, slowing down as he eyed the passing street signs, knowing they were getting closer to Token’s. “Things are going really well with Alex. You don’t want to mess anything up.” 

Craig was thankful he didn’t have to answer as his phone announced their arrival. Clyde’s car slowed to a stop in front of a row of quaint townhomes. The lawns were all neatly manicured with immaculate landscaping. Fit, good-looking people passed by on the sidewalk, jogging without sweating and walking well-mannered, well-groomed dogs. Craig and Clyde shared a knowing look. This was quite different from their neighborhood. 

* * *

“Looks like this is the one, buddy!” Clyde said as he plopped his duffel bag on the front step. Just as he was about to knock on the front door, they heard a burst of laughter coming from the back of the house. Giving each other a curious glance, Craig and Clyde made their way around a tidy, picket fence to the back patio. Peering over the chest-high fence, they caught sight of their two friends in a hot tub, each with a chilled beer in their hand. 

“What’s up, dudes? Come on back!” Token lifted a dripping arm out of the water to wave them over. 

“Wh-wh-what’s going on, fellas? We already got it w-w-warmed up for ya,” Jimmy grinned. 

“What the fuck guys, you got the party started without us?” Clyde yelled, but he didn’t wait for a response as he was already running back to the front porch and yanking the door open. Craig followed behind him less enthusiastically. 

After they had dropped their bags and added their drinks to the collection on Token’s counter, they each changed into their swimming trunks. Clyde emerged into the back yard, a bottle of Fireball tucked under his arm, wearing a pair of bright turquoise shorts scattered with images of pink flamingoes. Craig sauntered behind him clad in a more modest stars-and-planets print. 

“Come on in, f-fellas! You don’t want it to get c-c-cold!” 

Clyde clumsily hopped over the side, sloshing out a wave of water and soaking the concrete below. Much steadier, Craig climbed in behind him. Clyde was still holding the Fireball, careful to lift it up and  keep it out of the hot water. He lined up four shot glasses along the edge of the tub, raising his eyebrows at the other three in a silent question. 

“Fireball, dude?” Token asked, a smirk on his face. 

“Uh, hell yeah, man. Fireball is the shit.” 

Clyde poured the first shot and handed it to Jimmy. Jimmy grabbed it and peered into the glass curiously. 

“Fireball is a little g-g-gay, Clyde,” Jimmy said, pausing before he handed it to Craig, “Here ya go, b-b-buddy.” 

Craig scoffed and shoved the shot glass back to Jimmy. 

“Yeah, I’m  _ gay _ . I’m not a fucking  _ Chad _ .” 

“Hey! Shut your dick-licker, Tucker!” Clyde shouted, but his voice cracked in a giggle on the last word. “You all just keep drinking your little  _ light beers  _ and your  _ hard seltzers _ . I’m gonna take a shot like a man.” 

And then he simultaneously threw back all four shots that he had poured. 

As Clyde sputtered and gasped, Jimmy turned to Craig. 

“H-how do you do that, C-C-Craig?” he said, gesturing toward Craig’s chest. 

Craig glanced down at himself. 

“What do you mean?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

“The chest hair. I can’t do it. I can’t even grow a b-b-beard.” 

Craig sunk further into the water and subconsciously rubbed the stubble across his cheeks. “Uh, I don’t know. Good genes, I guess?” 

Jimmy nodded, taking a sip of his beer, “I think God was just being f-f-fair. If I had that car-carpet along with these dashing good looks and comedic g-genius, I would be unstoppable. That’s probably why I can’t run c-c-cross-country either. Can you imagine if I had sculpted, m-manly calves too? There would be none left for the rest of you.” 

“It’s true,” Clyde added, still coughing, “ladies dig a hairy man.” He jutted his chin out, emphasizing his peach-fuzz. 

“Too bad the ladies don’t get any of Craig’s chest hair,” Token laughed. 

“Nah, b-but I bet his man is still a f-fan,” Jimmy leaned forward and clinked his beer against Craig’s. 

“If we’re talking about what ladies like, I have a question,” Clyde said. 

“Okay, shoot.” Token encouraged, leaning back and resting his arms on either side of the hot tub ledge.

“Okay,” Clyde said seriously, “so I was messaging this chick the other day. She was really cool and really sexy, and we were having a great conversation. You know, it was getting really hot. But then she … she hinted that she wanted me to, like, do stuff  _ down there _ . To her. Like, with my mouth? That’s fucking weird, right?” 

The other three exchanged looks. Jimmy finally broke the silence. 

“Not really. I’m sure that’s qu-quite common.” 

Clyde’s mouth fell open in shock, “What? No way. That’s just wrong!” 

Jimmy chuckled, “Clyde, have you ever had a b-b-blow job?” 

Clyde rolled his eyes and scoffed, “Well,  _ duh _ -” 

Before he could say anything more, Jimmy continued, “Okay, so, if a girl gives you a BJ, it’s only f-f-fair to, you know, return the f-favor.” 

Clyde gaped at him. After a few moments, he narrowed his eyes and shook his head, pointing an accusing finger at Jimmy. 

“You’re fucking with me.” 

“No, dude. That’s … pretty much it. That’s proper etiquette, I think.” Token said. 

“ _ You  _ do that Token?” 

He shrugged, “I mean, sometimes.” 

Jimmy pointed his beer bottle toward Token, “And that, my f-f-f-fr- comrade, is why Token is getting married and you are not.” 

Clyde glared at Jimmy and turned to Craig. 

“Craig. You get me, right? If your boyfriend asked you to do that, you’d say no, right?” 

Craig rubbed his chin, “He didn’t need to ask.” 

“Ha!” Clyde said, turning to Token and Jimmy, “See? Alex knows Craig’s not doing that nasty shit- he doesn’t even ask him.” 

“No,” Craig said, “I mean, he didn’t have to ask. I just … did it. Pretty often. It’s not bad. And I’m not talking about Alex. I’m talking about Tweek.” 

Clyde shook his head and splashed his hands into the water in frustration, “Whatever, Craig. This doesn’t even apply to you. Sucking dick is nowhere near as bad-” 

“I’m not talking about sucking dick. I’m talking about eating-” 

“Okay, okay!” Clyde yelled, flustered, “Well I am  _ definitely  _ not doing  _ that _ . Tweek was just freaky. He always made you do weird shit.” 

“He didn’t always make me d-”

“Forget it! You guys are no help,” Clyde pouted. 

“You’re just saying that because we told you something you didn’t want to hear. You’re just going to have to man up, bro,” Token chided. 

* * *

After their fingers began to prune and Clyde’s words began to slur, they abandoned the hot tub to pile onto Token’s sectional with boxes of pizza. Token and Jimmy were sitting on the floor, frantically smashing their fingers into their video game controllers and shouting at each other over the gunfire coming from the television. Clyde was bouncing on his knees on the couch, heckling both of them. 

Only half interested in watching Jimmy kick Token’s ass for a third time, Craig leaned back against the recliner, twirling his socked feet lazily in the air. He had a paper plate resting on his stomach, only a couple of pieces of pizza crust left. 

He reached for his phone, facedown on the coffee table, and flipped it over. He doubted he would have any new notifications; everyone who texts him was in this room, except for Alex, but he knew Craig was going to be busy tonight with his friends. He double tapped the screen. His throat constricted when he saw he had a new notification, the small screen flashing a name he hadn’t seen in months. He swiped the notification. 

Craig lurched forward, eyes bulging, his plate and crusts falling to the ground and the foot rest slamming down underneath him. 

The image was still very small, but there was no mistaking the amount of bare skin that was in the photo. He fumbled with his phone, springing to his feet and shoving it clumsily into his pocket. Stuttering unintelligibly, he ran past the curious faces of his friends and into Token’s bathroom. He slammed the door shut and locked it behind him. 

His eyes frantically ran over the thumbnail of the image, the synapses in his brain trying to make sense of what he was looking at. It was something he had seen so many times before. But how long had it been since he had heard from Tweek? In the beginning, there were a handful of 2 AM texts, a panicked phone call or two over the first few weeks. But the last few months, there had been nothing but radio silence from Tweek. Even his social media, which Craig would never admit to stalking, had not been very active. 

There was nothing,  _ nothing  _ like this. Nothing addressed specifically to Craig. This had to be a mistake. Why would Tweek be texting Craig something like this, a year and a half later, at 11 PM on a Friday night? 

Craig’s stomach twisted. He couldn’t decide which would be worse: if the text wasn’t meant for him, or if it  _ was _ . 

_ thinking abt you  _

His fingers shook as he typed his reply. He squeezed his eyes shut as he pressed send. 

_ Did you mean to send that to me? _

He held his breath as he waited for a response. He didn’t dare tap the photo. He knew what was there. 

_ of course ;)  _

Craig’s breath escaped his lungs in a heavy whoosh. He fell against the wall, afraid his legs would give out without the support. He double tapped the picture. 

Completely still, he studied the image of Tweek. His wet, cupid bow lips, pert, peach nipples and naked torso, hand reaching into his boxers and curling around his bulge. Craig’s eyes fell on the trail of soft blond hair that disappeared under the waistband of Tweek’s boxers. How many times had he run his  fingers over it, traced its path with his tongue? He remembered the freckles that covered his chest and dotted his stomach, the small scar over his hip bone, landmarks over the map of his body. So many times they had kept Craig grounded, helped him find his way when he got lost in the taste of Tweek and the feeling of his skin against his own. 

_ r u thinking abt me?  _

A second picture followed the message. Tweek had taken this one with the camera hovering over his body again. His legs were parted, underwear stretched between his thighs. He held his flushed cock in a slender hand, resting against a nest of honey-colored curls. Craig could see a small bead of precum glistening where the tip met his stomach. 

_ Yes  _

Craig squeezed his eyes shut and leaned his head back against the wall. He could already feel the tightness in his jeans as he grew hard. Hesitantly, he slipped the tips of his fingers under his waistband. Running his fingers through the course hair there, he drew in an unsteady breath through his nostrils. His fingers found their way to his zipper and slowly pulled it down. He swallowed hard as he pulled his jeans down his thighs, dragging his boxers along with them. He grasped his cock and gave it a few quick pumps, coaxing it to full mast. 

_ show me  _

He leaned awkwardly against the wall, jutting his hips out as he tried to find the right angle with his camera. He had never been any good at this. Tweek was always the one with the artistic eye. 

The first picture came out blurry due to his shaking hands. He deleted it and tried again. 

Craig held the camera at chest-height and pointed it downward. His cock bobbed between his legs, pointing up toward the ceiling. It was a bit thicker and longer than Tweek’s, but just as red and hard. He quickly snapped the photo and sent it before he could second guess himself. 

Less than a minute later, he received another photo from Tweek. 

This one was from a new angle; the camera pointing upward from under Tweek’s ass. His knees had fallen to either side of his body and he had two fingers resting against his hole, glistening with lube. 

Craig fell against the toilet seat, gripping his cock and stroking himself. He hesitated- what should he send now? Did Tweek want to see his balls or something? He rubbed his thumb over the tip and smeared precum along his length. He pointed his camera between his legs and took another picture, pressed send.

He sat his phone on the counter and closed his eyes. The images of Tweek flashed behind his eyelids. He breathed heavily and tried to focus on the motion of his hand moving up and down his cock. 

His phone chirped next to him. He was panting as he picked it up and opened his latest text. This photo was similar to the last one, but Tweek’s fingers were now pressed into his hole, up to the second knuckle. 

_ Feels good?  _

_ mhmm _ … _ not as good as u tho  _

Another photo came through, and this one made his chest clench, somehow even more than the others. 

It was Tweek’s face. His eyes were half-lidded, mouth slightly open in a lazy smile. His head was thrown back against his pillow, shoulders arched off the bed and brown eyes searing into the camera. Craig stared at the small freckle above his lip, wishing so badly that he could press his own lips against it. 

Craig’s grip tightened around his cock. He kneaded his balls with his other hand, pressing his thumb into the base of his length. He panted and bowed his head, closing his eyes. As he continued to jerk himself, he felt his thighs begin to shake. The muscles in his stomach tensed and he felt a familiar heat build between his legs. The feeling intensified as he ran his thumb over his slit, rubbing more wetness over the head. His toes curled against the tile as he felt the pleasure building, thrusting his hips and driving his cock faster into his fist. He quickly yanked up his t-shirt just as he felt warm cum spill over his hand and stomach. He leaned his head against the wall and sucked in air. He could feel the sweat beading along his hairline. With his clean hand, he grabbed his phone and sent one last photo of the mess. 

Tweek replied shortly. It was another photo angled over his body, his face in the frame again. Craig could see the puddles of cum on Tweek’s stomach as well as a slight trail that he had dragged up to his lips. 

Craig groaned and felt his cock twitch again. He grabbed his phone and blinked away the sparks from his eyes, tired fingers tentatively typing. 

_ I miss you  _

He sighed and lifted himself off the toilet seat. With his left hand, he grabbed a wad of toilet paper and began to wipe himself off. He yanked his boxers and jeans back up and went over to the sink. He gave the soap dispenser a few pumps and shoved his hands under the stream of warm water. 

Hesitantly, he looked at his own face in the mirror. He didn’t look much different than normal. Tired, mostly. Flushed from his cheeks all the way down to his collar. There were faint shadows under his eyes. Not immediately noticeable, but he knew they were there. He didn’t used to have those. 

He shook his hands off and ran them through his hair. His thick bangs stuck up in different directions; a combination of sweat and grease from not washing his hair in a couple of days. He leaned forward and examined the short, stubbly hairs that covered his chin and cheeks. He was due for a shave soon. Staring into his own hazel eyes, he sighed. After a couple of moments, he averted his gaze and reached for his phone. He had one more text message. 

_ miss u 2 _

He fumbled as he tapped the tiny phone icon next to Tweek’s name. His hands were shaking as he lifted the phone up to his ear. 

Ringing. And more ringing. 

And finally, one of those automated, generic voicemail greetings. 

He huffed and pressed the call button again. 

More ringing. 

_ “Hello, you have reached the voice mailbox of _ … _ ”  _

He jabbed the end call button. 

* * *

Craig stumbled out of the bathroom, dragging a hand down his face. Token, Jimmy, and Clyde were now seated around Token’s kitchen table, Token shuffling a deck of cards. 

“Hey, man, you okay? You’re just in time if you want to jump in for this round.” Token tapped the deck on the table. 

“Uh,” Craig said, squeezing his eyes shut and reopening them quickly, trying to shake those images from his vision. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just something I ate, I guess.” 

“It was probably those IPAs you were d-d-d-drinking earlier. I told you, you should’ve stuck to the C-C-Claw, Craig. No regrets,” Jimmy flashed him a grin. 

Craig slumped down on a bar stool and set his elbows on the counter. His head fell into his hands. With one hand, he grasped blindly for the first bottle he could find. 

“I think … I need a shot,” he said as he tipped forward Clyde’s bottle of Fireball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics featured at the beginning of the chapter are from Moth's Wings by Passion Pit.
> 
> THANK YOU for reading! I appreciate so much everyone who has taken the time to read this story. This is my first multi-chapter fic and a little different than what I usually write, so it is a bit intimidating to put this out there, but I hope to delight all of you wonderful readers. Comments and kudos are always encouraging and greatly appreciated. I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> Also, I want to give my gratitude and thanks to my lovely friends, lonereedy and jewboykahl, for taking the time to look over this story and offer me their suggestions, guidance, and encouragement. You all truly inspire me and make this so much more fun by allowing my to bounce ideas off of you and, in turn, mentor me through the process! I am so very grateful to you both.
> 
> Another thank you to all of my new Creek friends that I have made for the endless support, encouragement, and laughs! If anyone reading would like to join our fun and positive Discord group, please let me know and I will send you the link! All are welcome. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_My pain fits in the palm of your freezing hand_

_Taking mine but it's been promised to another_

_Oh I can't stop you putting roots in my dreamland_

_My house of stone, your ivy grows and now I'm covered in you_

* * *

Out of habit, Tweek glanced up when the bell above the front door chimed. It only took him a couple of seconds to recognize the two women walking toward him. He immediately jerked his head back down, pretending to busy himself with a stubborn smudge on the counter. He glanced out of the corner of his eye toward Kenny, a last-ditch effort to secure a buffer. He was too absorbed in his laptop, unaware of anything going on around him. Tweek distracted himself for as long as he could without making it obvious he was avoiding confrontation. As their footsteps approached, his heart thumped, cheeks burning, as he tried to rearrange his face in what he hoped was something welcoming.

“Hi sweetie, how are you doing?”

Tweek looked up into the pleasant face of Laura Tucker. She was wearing a kind smile, the faint crow’s feet at the corners of her eyes wrinkling. Next to her stood Tricia, face blank as she stared down at her phone, fingers tapping ceaselessly on her screen. She did not look up when Tweek spoke.

“H-hi Laura. Mm, how are you all?” Tweek stammered, forcing himself to make eye contract.

“We’re good! We are doing a little birthday shopping for Tricia. Needed a little pick-me-up,” she grinned.

Tweek glanced over to Tricia, immersed in her phone, still not bothering to acknowledge him. After an awkward beat of silence, Laura spoke again.

“What do you want, Tricia?” Laura said, unfolding her wallet and flipping through her cards. 

“I don’t want anything.” Tricia said.

Laura turned to her, “Yes you do. What do you want?”

Tricia looked up finally, narrowing her eyes, just slightly but Tweek didn’t miss it, as she made eye contact.

“I don’t want anything,” she said again.

Laura rolled her eyes, “Fine. Just go find us a seat,” she said, waving Tricia off.

She looked back to Tweek with an apologetic smile. He had seen her adorn that smile many times before on Craig’s behalf. He had worn the same one often in the past as well.

“Sorry. She’s in a mood,” she sighed, “been moody all day. She’s a lot like her brother in that way.” She laughed lightly.

Tweek reverted his eyes back to the counter, the mention of Craig making his stomach twist. He thought, briefly, of those photos still on his phone. Standing in front of Craig’s mother, his cheeks burned and he bit back a grimace at the thought. He shook his head vigorously, attempting to dissolve the intimate images of Craig from his mind. Laura pretended not to notice his peculiar behavior. 

“Just give us two vanilla lattes,” she said as her eyes slipped from the menu overhead back to Tweek’s.

Fumbling with the marker, he scribbled the order on both cups with a shaky hand.

“Okay. That is 7 dollars, eighty-one cents.”

Laura handed him her credit card. As he swiped it through the square, he caught her stuffing a five-dollar bill into the tip jar but he acted like he didn’t see it. He handed her the card back.

“Okay, ah, it will be ready in just a minute.”

“Thank you, sweetie,” she said again, smiling as she made her way over to the table where Tricia sat.

Tweek glanced back over to Kenny, eyes wide. By now, Kenny had noticed the two guest and was biting back a smirk at Tweek’s obvious panic. He shut his laptop and lithely slid out of his booth. Tweek beckoned him behind the counter.

He shoved the cups into Kenny’s hands.

_“Here, you make these!”_ Tweek hissed, _“Cover for me!”_

“I don’t work here!” Kenny said amusedly.

_“I can’t handle this,”_ he groaned, sliding his elbows on the counter and running his hands over his face.

At that moment, the door to the back room swung open and Richard Tweak appeared, arms full of stacked coffee cups and plastic lids. He began unloading the supplies onto the shelves under the counter. Without looking at Tweek, he rebuked, “Straighten up, son.”

After the shelves had been replenished, he turned to the two boys with a pointed look at Kenny, “Employees only behind the counter.” 

Tweek snapped up straight but immediately slumped back down as his father disappeared again through the back door. He buried his face in his hands and made a strangled noise. Kenny pulled his fingers from his face and grabbed the two coffee cups, placing them in Tweek’s hands.

“What is up with you?” he asked.

“I have to… _tellyousomething_ ,” Tweek whispered harshly.

“Then tell me,” Kenny parroted back.

“I-I can’t right now. Not yet.”

Tweek clumsily snapped the lids on the lattes, grabbing a napkin to clean up the mess of coffee droplets sliding down the sides of the cups.

He huffed, then stuttered out, “Tric-T-Tucker-Laur- two vanilla lattes! _God, fuck_ ,” he quietly groaned the last part and let his forehead fall against Kenny’s shoulder. He could feel Kenny’s shoulder shake in silent laughter.

Tricia ambled up to the counter, keeping her eyes down and grabbing the drinks quickly. 

“Hey,” Tweek said softly before she had the chance to turn away.

“Hi,” she said awkwardly, her body angled away from him, clearly not interested in having a conversation.

“Um. Happy birthday.”

“Thanks,” she said with a tight-lipped smile. They looked at each other for a moment, Tweek’s tongue danced behind his teeth as he tried to think of something else to say. He came up with nothing and was soon watching her back as she walked away.

“She hates me,” he said sadly.

“She’s Tucker’s sister. She probably hates everybody,” Kenny shrugged.

“She didn’t used to. She used to like me. She was kinda like, I don’t know, like my little sister.”

Kenny frowned for a moment as he leaned against the counter. Hoping to change the subject, he pushed himself up and flashed Tweek an enthusiastic grin.

“So, hey, what did you need to tell me?”

Tweek looked horrified.

“I can’t tell you _now_. We have to wait til they _leave_.”

“Okay?” Kenny said.

“Just—go back over there and wait for me. I’ll take my break and come tell you when they’re gone.”

“Okay, boss,” Kenny agreed as he turned back to his little booth in the corner. It was the perfect cozy spot to observe the daily comings and goings of the coffee shop and to mooch off of Tweek Bros’ free wifi.

About a half hour later, once Tweek had wiped down every empty table and the counter was sparkling, he noticed Laura making her way toward him. Tricia waited by the front door, back to typing on her phone.

“Hey, honey. I just wanted to say bye before we headed out. It was good to see you,” she said.

“Oh, thanks. It was good to see you all, too,” his eyes darted everywhere but her face. He squeezed them shut altogether.

He felt Laura touch his arm. She spoke softer this time.

“You’ve been doing alright?” her eyes flickered very briefly to the door leading to the back of the coffee shop before returning to Tweek’s wide eyes.

“Yeah, I’ve been okay,” he forced a small smile.

“Well, I'm glad to hear that. You look good, sweetie,” she paused, “If you _ever_ need anything, you know where to find us, okay?”

“Okay,” Tweek said quietly, eyes focused on the counter. He could sense Laura begin to turn away and he jerked his head back up.

“Um, how-how is Craig doing?”

She surprised him by laughing—a bright, tinkling noise very different from the low, nasally tone of her son.

“That’s a good question! I don’t hear much from him. I guess he can’t be bothered to check in with his mommy too often. I get most of my updates from Clyde.”

Tweek huffed out a slight laugh.

“He’ll be in this weekend for Token’s wedding. Maybe you two will run into each other,” she smiled.

“Um. Maybe.”

Laura turned back toward the entrance to catch Tricia huff, an irritated look on her face.

“Alright, I gotta get going. Little Miss Sunshine is getting impatient. I’ll see you later, sweetie. You take care of yourself,” she patted his arm again and set off toward the door. Tweek caught a whiff of sweet perfume and the breeze from her rustling, green skirt. Watching her leave, he couldn’t keep the pit in his stomach from opening up. He watched the two of them step through the door and into the sunlight, their blonde and red hair glinting in the light. Craig was darker complected than both of them, but the curve of their faces, long, straight noses, and the furrow of Tricia’s brow were all so familiar to Tweek. The knots in his stomach twisted painfully.

He glanced around the nearly empty coffee shop; the remaining customers were slurping their nearly empty coffees and engaging in quiet conversations. He decided to take his fifteen-minute break.

He slid into Kenny’s booth as Kenny ripped the earbuds out of his ear, letting the cord fall around his neck. Kenny leaned forward attentively and clasped his hands in front of him.

“Spill the beans, Coffee-Boy,” he grinned.

Tweek hunched his shoulders and glanced from side to side, making sure no one was around to hear. He leaned even closer, eyes staring very seriously into Kenny’s.

“I sort of talked to Craig this weekend.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you and Craig still talked.”

“Well, we don’t, not really.”

“Okay…what did he say?”

Tweek hesitated, fiddling with a chip on the corner of the table. He took a deep breath.

“Uh, he didn’t say much. We kind of…sent some pictures to each other.”

A sly grin spread across Kenny’s face.

“Do you still have the convo?”

“Yes.”

Kenny wiggled his fingers, eyeing Tweek’s phone where it sat on the table.

“Gimme.”

“W-what? I can’t _give you_! The pictures are still there! I—um—I haven’t deleted them yet.”

He kept his palm outstretched, waiting.

“Um…I haven’t looked at them again though!" Kenny raised an eyebrow, "Well, okay, I looked at them a couple of times. But I haven’t today.”

Kenny kept his eyebrow raised and pursed his lips.

“Okay, at least show me Craig’s pics. I won’t look at yours. That’s only fair.”

“ _Kenny_ ,” Tweek groaned, covering his face.

“Damn, what do I gotta do to get some pics like the ones you sent Tucker? I pay half your rent and cook you cereal. He just sits his ass up in Denver jacking off to fuckin’ Neil Degrasse Tyson and eatin’ boogers.”

Tweek glared, “Kenny. We were like _nine_.”

“Okay, okay. But seriously. Are you, like, wanting to try and get things goin’ again with him?”

“I don’t know,” Tweek hesitated, “things haven’t really changed. I’ve just been thinking about him a lot lately. With the wedding and everything coming up. I know he’s going to be there. I’m kind of nervous to see him.”

Kenny nodded, encouraging Tweek to continue.

“He told me he missed me.”

“Do you miss him?”

“Yeah. I do.”

Kenny thought for a moment, furrowing his brow and chewing his tongue.

“Look. I don’t think there’s anything wrong with gettin’ something outta your system. Who of us here hasn’t sent an unsolicited dick pic or two? Maybe that’s all you needed to do. If you wanna talk to him at the wedding, talk to him. If ya don’t, then don’t. But if you know that you don’t want to start anything up again, maybe you shouldn’t.”

Tweek stayed silent, tracing the wood grain on the table with his finger.

“He called me too,” he said softly.

“Did you answer?”

“No.”

“Why didn’t you answer?”

“I don’t know! I didn’t know what to say! I thought maybe...maybe he was mad at me.”

Kenny rolled his eyes.

“ _Tweek._ I really doubt he was _mad_ at you. It’s hard to be mad at a guy when he’s making your dick hard,” he chuckled.

Tweek kept staring down at the table, his chin tucked into his shoulder. Kenny noticed his left eye blink harshly twice and the corner of his mouth quirk.

“Look,” Kenny said gently, placing a hand on Tweek’s arm, “it’s okay to not know what you want. But maybe think on it for a bit. You’re my brother, I want you to be alright. I don’t want you to go back to how you were a few months ago.”

Tweek sighed and leaned his head against the wall. He stared at the ceiling for a little while, until the lightbulbs started to burn circles into his vision.

“That reminds me, your brother came in the other day,” Tweek said.

“Fuck him,” Kenny said, instantly frowning, “what did he want?”

Tweek sighed.

“Well, he came up and asked me if I could do him another one of those favors, you know? He said the cops were getting smart on him and he needed me to help keep them off his back for a little while.”

Kenny shook his head, “Tweek. No more favors! I’m telling you, you don’t need to fall in with that shit again—"

“Relax. I told him I wasn’t going to do it.”

“Good. Next time he comes and bothers you here, call me—”

“ _Tweek_ ,” a stern voice called from the counter. Both boys looked up into Richard’s beady eyes. He nodded pointedly at the small group of customers that had congregated near the register, studying the menu.

“Shit,” Tweek said, pushing himself out of the booth and hurrying to the front of the shop, “Thanks. I’ll talk to you later.”

“I’ll be here!” Kenny smiled as he plugged his earbuds back in his ears, opening up his laptop and restarting his game.

* * *

“Can I at least help with _something_?” Craig asked as he sat awkwardly at the kitchen table, watching Alex move skillfully around the kitchen.

“Nope,” he said, stirring his concoction with a spatula, “It’s almost done anyway,”

He came over to where Craig was sitting, set the table in front of him and leaned down to press a quick kiss to his cheek before returning to the stove.

“Besides, you work so hard. I wanted to do something nice for you,” he said over his shoulder.

“I don’t work _that_ hard,” Craig muttered to himself.

He tilted his head, squinting, studying the back of Alex as he worked. He watched the way his shoulder blades rippled with the motion of chopping vegetables. Alex was cute. Handsome, really. Conventionally handsome, almost boringly so. His hair was thick, auburn, and always neatly combed and styled. Craig had searched his face in the beginning, looking for a flaw but struggling to find any. His nose was long and thin, set attractively between two almond shaped, dark green eyes. Alex did have a handful of small acne scars, but they were only noticeable once you got close enough. Craig always noticed them in the moment his eyes had fluttered shut and lips parted slightly, waiting for a kiss. When he was happy, which was often, he had a perfectly straight, even smile. When they kissed, Craig’s tongue did not slip into any gaps and he could not trace the jagged edges and count each individual tooth. They looked good together; Alex was tall and lean, mostly angles, a lot like Craig was. But sometimes, when they were in bed together, Craig swore he could feel their bones scraping against each other.

He was also tidy. Craig never had to follow him around the apartment cleaning up his messes. He was smart, possibly even more intellectual than Craig was, and certainly more studious. Craig never had to help him with his homework until they were rubbing their eyes in the wee hours of the morning until they gave up altogether and Craig finished the assignment for him. Alex slept easily at night and often woke before Craig did. He drank coffee, a normal amount, just a cup or two in the mornings. The smell of it didn’t get to Craig as much as it used to and sometimes he even enjoyed a cup with him. That was mainly in the beginning, a few months ago; they would wake up tangled in Craig’s bedsheets, sometimes shower together, and share a cup of coffee. Those days were calm and quiet, uneventful, a lot like how Craig always thought he liked it. It was also the first time in months he had felt truly happy. Like maybe his life wasn’t just an ending, maybe this new beginning with Alex could be something good, and maybe he was someone Craig could love again. 

They had met a little over six months ago, in the middle of Craig’s last semester of junior year. They were assigned partners in Chemistry lab and, over time, Alex had won Craig over by writing him little notes using abbreviations from the Periodic Table of Elements. Craig had joked about the _chemistry_ they had together. Alex was a pre-med student from a relatively well-to-do family, but he was humble. Naturally warm and bright, he was someone who people gravitated to that made them feel at ease. Clyde instantly loved him. Alex had no qualms against discussing the Denver Broncos or Colorado Rockies with him or Stan on evenings when they would all hang out at the apartment. Alex was a sports fan, having been a gifted pitcher for four years in high school. Nowadays, he spent most of the free time that he wasn’t with Craig golfing with a few of his fraternity brothers. Craig had accompanied him a time or two, but found the sport a bit too pretentious for his liking.

Dragging him from his thoughts, Alex set a steaming plate of spaghetti in front of Craig. Craig looked over at him as he dropped into the seat next to him, their knees touching. Alex ripped a couple of paper towels from the roll in the center of the table and passed them to Craig.

“I hope you like it,” Alex grinned, “I can’t bake for shit so I just got us some ice cream for dessert.”

“No, no. It…it looks great,” Craig tentatively picked up his fork and twirled it in the pile of noodles, “You really didn’t need to do this for me.”

“I know I didn’t need to,” Alex laughed, “I just felt like doing something special for my handsome boyfriend.”

“Well, _thank you_ ,” Craig grinned.

They ate in silence for a moment until they were interrupted by the front door banging open. Clyde trotted into the kitchen, nose in the air, sniffing.

“Oh, word, we’re having spaghetti?” he asked, eyeing the stove, “Smells _good_.”

Chuckling, Alex said, “Don’t worry, we saved you plenty.”

Clyde punched the air with his fist and walked over to grab a plate from the cabinet. Once he had a small mountain of spaghetti on his plate, he plopped down in the chair across from Alex.

Through a mouthful of food, he said, “Token said our suits will be ready by five on Thursday.”

Alex glanced at Craig with a raised eyebrow. Craig kept his eyes on his plate as he stuffed a forkful of spaghetti in his mouth.

Before Craig could swallow, Clyde turned to Alex, “Dude, are you excited for Craig to show you around our old stomping grounds this weekend?”

Alex looked at him curiously, “What do you mean?”

“South Park, dude! You’ll love it. Man, I miss that place.”

“We’re going to South Park this weekend?” Alex asked.

Clyde’s eyes flickered between Craig and Alex, clearly confused. Craig shot Clyde an irritated look and swiped a napkin across his mouth.

“Um, no. It’s—uh—Token’s getting married this weekend.”

“Oh, you’re going to a wedding?” Alex smiled.

“Uh, sort of. Well, yeah. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I—It’s just—my sister has been bugging me about never spending any time with her when I come home and I promised I would take her with me. Like as my plus one.”

Alex’s smile faltered slightly.

“Oh. Well, that’s okay. There will be other weddings.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Craig said again.

Alex shook his head and covered Craig’s hand with his own.

“It’s okay,” he said, brushing him off. “Is that what you were doing last weekend? Wedding stuff?”

“Sort of,” Craig scratched the back of his neck, “It was Token’s bachelor party.”

“Oh. Well, that sounds fun,” Alex said kindly.

The rest of the dinner continued in relative silence. Craig pushed his food around his plate, his appetite mostly gone. Clyde continued shoveling forkfuls into his mouth, but periodically glanced at Craig with narrowed eyes, trying to read him.

Alex stood, grabbing his and Craig’s plates and carrying them over to the sink. He waved Craig and Clyde into the living room to join Stan who had arrived in the middle of dinner but had politely left them to their date. Stan was typically a much more considerate roommate than Clyde.

“So,” Alex said, once he had joined them in front of the TV, a bowl of ice cream balanced on his knees, “how was the bachelor party?”

Craig shrugged, “It was okay. We just hung out, played some video games, drank some beer.”

Alex snickered, licking his spoon, “That doesn’t sound like a very exciting bachelor party.”

“Token’s just like that. He’s always been pretty low key. It wasn’t bad,” Craig said.

“ _Could_ he have flown us all to Vegas for the weekend? Yes. Did he? _No_.” Clyde pouted, sprawling across the floor.

Stan tore his eyes from the football game playing on the screen, “Yeah. I didn’t get the _exclusive invite_ so at least I didn’t miss anything good.”

“Dude,” Clyde said, sitting up excitedly, “when I have a bachelor party, it’s going to be sick. Beer flowing and strippers. Bitches hanging off both arms.”

Stan scoffed and rolled his eyes playfully, “Man, I don’t think your future wife would appreciate you partying with strippers right before you get married.”

“Shit, she can come too, I don’t care.”

Alex snickered as Craig shook his head. Stan started laughing, holding his belly and trying to get his words out in between giggles.

“Guys, I just remembered!” he paused to chuckle, “Do you remember that one time, freshman year, when we all went to that strip club?”

Clyde’s eyes widened, “Man, that was _bullshit_!”

Stan was still laughing at the memory, trying to catch his breath.

“Clyde was so fucking pissed, because all of the chicks _loved_ Tweek!”

“He wasn’t even there for the right reasons!” Clyde defended himself.

“Well, maybe if you had brought some cash with you they would have liked you better,” Craig mocked.

Alex laughed and leaned into Craig’s shoulder, “Tweek. That’s your high school boyfriend, right?”

Craig nodded.

Stan wiped the corners of his eyes, fanning himself with his hands.

“God, they loved him. They were all over him. He was just pounding Shirley Temples and kept yelling _I’m gay! I don’t even know why I’m here_ _!_ ”

Craig couldn’t help the grin that crept onto his face at the memory.

“It was bullshit,” Clyde repeated.

Stan sighed, smiling still, “Ah Tweek. He’s a funny dude. What’s he been up to lately?”

Craig shrugged.

“Fuck knows. He’s on Kenny’s Insta sometimes,” Clyde said through a yawn, stretching his arms above his head, shirt riding up and exposing his belly pooch.

“Well,” Alex said, standing, “on that note, I’m going to head to bed. Got an early class in the morning.”

He turned to Craig, “You coming?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a little bit,” Craig said.

Alex leaned down to give him a peck on the lips. He turned to Stan and Clyde with a small wave, “’Night guys.”

Craig watched him walk down the hall into his bedroom. As soon as the door clicked shut, Clyde rounded on him.

“ _Dude_. You’re not bringing Alex?” He hissed.

“Did it sound like I am bringing Alex?” Craig drawled.

“Why wouldn’t you bring Alex? You’d rather bring your sister as your date than your smoking hot boyfriend?”

“Yeah, right. Like Tricia would ever want to be my date to anything.”

“So, you’re _not_ bringing her?”

Craig sighed. “Look, Clyde, I just didn’t really think about it. We’re going to be busy with wedding party shit, or, I don’t know. I just didn’t want to have to worry about entertaining—I mean, I just didn’t want to be busy with everything and not have anything for Alex to do.”

“He could hang out with your parents.”

Craig grimaced.

“There’s going to be a lot going on and a lot of people we haven’t seen in a while I just didn’t want to…I don’t know.”

Clyde raised an eyebrow skeptically.

“Man, I really hope you aren’t doing what I think you’re doing. Alex is a good dude and he doesn’t deserve to be waiting up here in the dark while you’re trying to test the waters with Tw-“

“That is not what I’m doing, okay? Can you just drop it. I’ll fucking take Alex on a nice, romantic, date when we get back. I’ll rent a fucking gondola… Will that make you happy?”

Stan hummed awkwardly, glancing between the two. Clyde stared at Craig.

“You’ve been so pressed lately, dude. What’s your problem?”

“I don’t _have_ a problem. This is stupid. I’m going to bed.”

Craig stood and made his way down the hall, missing the concerned look Stan and Clyde shared.

In the dark room, Craig could just barely make out the shape of Alex asleep in his bed. He slid in next to him, a slight shiver rattling his body as the cold sheets touched his bare skin. Alex was facing the wall, his back to Craig. The moon blinked between the blinds on the window, and in the soft light, Craig could see the outline of Alex’s shoulders. Slowly, he traced his finger along his spine, counting each notch as he went. Craig always tried to remember to close his eyes at times like these; times when Alex’s shirt had fallen to the floor and Craig brushed his lips over the smooth skin of his shoulders. If he opened his eyes, he would see the freckles that dotted Alex’s skin. He would imagine that those shoulders lead to a slimmer neck, imagine his fingers were tangled in strands of hair that were much less tame, wild and thick and sticking up in every direction from being mussed against the pillow case.

Leaning forward, he placed a soft kiss to the nape of his neck. Alex stirred, rolling over to face Craig and burying his head against his shoulder.

“Hey,” Craig whispered, tucking a finger under Alex’s chin, “look at me.”

Alex lifted his head and peered at Craig through half-lidded eyes. He smiled sleepily as Craig touched his lips gently against his. Craig ran his hands along Alex’s back, pulling him closer and pressing their bodies together. His fingers skimmed the waistband of Alex’s sweatpants as he pressed more soft kisses to his lips. Alex grinned against his mouth, chuckling quietly and nudging Craig away lightly.

“I’m sleeping,” he whispered as he nuzzled his head back against Craig’s shoulder, placing his hand over his bare stomach. Craig laid his cheek against Alex’s head, trailing his fingers up and down his arm until he heard his breathing steady again and could tell he had fallen back to sleep.

When Craig had first met Alex, the tiny voices that invaded Craig’s mind at times, crying out for the boy he had loved since he was a kid, were muffled. They were a little more persistent now, a lot less simple to ignore. But he tried. He would keep trying. He could keep trying. This would work. It would be fine. The wedding would be over this weekend and Craig would return to Denver. He would be hundreds of miles away from Tweek, just like he had been for the past three years. Nothing had really changed, and Tweek still refused to leave that damn coffee shop in that piss poor little town. His conversation with Tweek had been a mistake, a lapse of judgement, and he would delete the messages off his phone tomorrow. But it didn’t matter; he was _here_. He had a boy in his arms, one that was good to him. Good _for_ him. One that he could fall asleep next to and be sure that he would still be there when he woke. And he was sure that Alex did not need to know anything that would hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics featured at the beginning of this chapter are from ivy by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Thank YOU for reading! I'm glad you stuck with me for 2 chapters! I want to thank everyone who read, left kudos, and of course commented on my first chapter! This is my first ever multi-chapter fic and very different than what I've written before, but all of you kind readers have made me feel very encouraged and excited to continue this journey. I love hearing what you all think and hope that you are pleased with this chapter and that some of your questions have been answered! I'd love to know what you think of this chapter, so please leave a comment if you feel inclined!
> 
> Big, big thanks again to the wonderful lonereedy and jewboykahl for reading over this and giving me their opinions/guidance! I appreciate you both very much! Also thanks to ambercreek95 and thelotusflowers for letting me bounce ideas off of them as well and brainstorming with me. And yet again, thanks to all of my Creek friends for your support and encouragement! This is such a fun fandom and I am happy to be a part of it!


End file.
